Wikia Rules
Information= Editing *If there's missing information (unit, item or quest page) on the wiki. Please do not hesitate to add in information. The information must be official and should not include any form of opinionated material. *Avoiding adding in unnecessary categories in pages as it may break the template. This includes your blog posts, or your profile page. *A page should only be linked once per article, only the first mention should be linked to the respective page. For example, the first mention of Dark Lord R in an article should be linked while the second mention of Dark Lord R shouldn't be. *Please use English when editing. *'Hack sites are not allowed on the wiki, and should not be seen anywhere.' *If the content you're creating on the wiki is under construction, please place the tag on top of the page. *If you're making pages of your own use, please use blog posts. Main articles are mainly used for Heroes, Quests, Items, etc. *Be sure to use the Hero name when writing about the hero's form. For example, when writing about the 6★ form of Dark Lord R, the name should be listed as "Realized Dark Lord". *Vandalism is not allowed on the wiki, and the vandal will be blocked when done without warning. *If you require assistance from editing, please do not hesitate to contact the active editors on the wiki, or an . Images/Videos *'Please do not upload duplicates of images that are already on the Wiki such as hero art, item art, quest banners, etc. If found, it will be deleted without notice.' *'Fan Art' is strictly not allowed on articles. Please only post them on your own profile page, blog posts, or if you are commenting. *Inappropriate images will be deleted immediately when an admin is present *You are allowed to upload your own images for your own profile page, comments, or your own blog. *Images that are on the wiki and not used anywhere on the wiki (excluding your profile page) for 8 hours will be deleted by the admins. and Comment Section *Spam will not be tolerated *Please use English when posting *Please avoid profanity and insulting other users. *Out of topic discussions should be at the "Fun and Games" board, not at the "General Discussion" board. (for Forums) *Advertising is not allowed on the wiki. We are not an advertisement board nor the sales agent. *'Hack sites are not allowed on the wiki, and should not be seen anywhere.' *Should the user be supporting the other user that's breaking the rules, that user will also be affected as well. :Main article: Chat Rules |-| Actions= *First time: No action will be taken yet. *Second time: Block from Wiki for 1 week. *Third time: Block from Wiki for > 2 weeks. *Fourth (and last) time: Permanent ban. Profanity In accordance with the Wikia Terms of Use, users may not "post or transmit any content that is obscene, pornographic, abusive, offensive, profane, or otherwise violates any law or right of any third party, or content that contains homophobia, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourages criminal conduct". As such, our site is to be kept strictly PG, and no profanity is allowed in any of the areas, including but not limited to the Chat, Forums, Articles, and personal pages such as Profile Pages and Message Walls. If you really do have something to express, this wiki allows censorship. Action taken: *First time: No action will be taken yet. *Second time: Block from Wiki for 1 week. *Third time: Block from Wiki for > 2 weeks. *Fourth (and last) time: Permanent ban. Personal Attacks The wikia is to remain a conductive place for all users. Any form of personal attack should not be found anywhere, including but not limited to the chat, message walls and personal profile pages. Our moderators and administrators will be the judge of this, but if you feel another user is attacking you and no one is taking action, please approach the admins with evidence. Action taken: *First time: Warning on your message wall. *Second time: Block from Wiki for 1 week. *Third (and last) time: Permanent ban.